extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Vasconia
General Information Animist (until 420) Chalcedonian (since 420) |culture = Basque (Basque) (until 600) Aquitanian (Basque) (since 600) |tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |capital = Navarra (210) (until 602, 660-Present) Gascogne (174) (602-660) |rank = Kingdom (until 600) Duchy (since 600) |government = Tribal - Barbarian Tribe (until 600) Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (since 600) |development = Start: 9}} is a Animist Basque barbarian tribe located in the Asturias and Vasconia areas, Iberia region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the tribe borders Hellenic countries ( southwest, northeast and southeast) and the waters of the Cote D'Argent (Bay of Biscay area, North Atlantic region) north. The tribe will be annexed by in 14, and will change the state religion from Animist to Chalcedonian in 420. Emerging, gaining cores, from Chalcedonian in 455 the tribe borders fellow Chalcedonian countries ( south), Germanic countries ( west), Arian countries ( northeast) and the waters of the Cote D'Argent (Bay of Biscay area, North Atlantic region) north. The barbaric tribe will be annexed by the in 581, reform into a feudal monarchy in 600, and will change the primary culture from Basque to Aquitanian in the same year. In 602, will briefly break off from Chalcedonian , however both are vassals of the splitering Kingdom of . In 660, will be reincorporated into . will emerge from now Chalcedonian in 711, annexed by the Sunni caliphate in 716, emerge from Sunni in 778 and finally replaced by Chalcedonian in 824, losing its cores, and will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. The country will regain its cores in 1839. Note: Country is called "Vasconia" on-file. See also: Rome, Navarra, Aquitaine, Visigoths, Umayyad, Cordoba, Francia Decisions Form French Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Does not exist: *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Culture Group French *** Primary Culture Basque *** Primary Culture Breton ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not a nomad nation ** Administrative Technology at least 30 ** Own core province(s): Maine (177), Berry (179), Valois (182), Paris (183), Orleanais (184), Nemours (185), and Reims (186) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Capital moves to Civitas Parisiorum (183) ** Obtain new missions ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): France ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain opportunity to embrace French Ideas and Traditions Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Vasconian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20.0% National Garrison Growth ** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us * Ambition: ** +20.0% Fort Defense * Ideas: ** Basque Progenitors: *** -2.00 National Unrest ** Last Iberian Freemen: *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** Pyreness Guerillas: *** +2.00 Attrition for Enemies *** +10.0% Shock Damage ** Bay of Biscay: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Calagurris: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Oarso Massif: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Iruna: *** -10.0% Fort Maintenance Category:Countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Present Day Category:European countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Animist countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Basque countries Category:Basque (subculture) countries Category:Aquitanian countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank)